User talk:Michael Iron
..... Congrats. Congrats on surpassing me on Achievment Points. =D. I'll catch up to ya soon. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You have three chioces to make here on the wiki #Stop calling me Godmodder #Leave this wiki and don't come back! #Retire! I'm sorry to break this to you, Majin, but actually, you can't do anything. It's not only one persons fault that two argues. You have done something to anger him and he angers you. Both of you get yourself to chat and solve it there, while I'm there. Enough. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 15:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You stop godmodding, I'm not leaving this wiki I've contributed to it for days and I love this wiki period. You can retire, I'm not retiring at all so stfu.RKO (talk) 19:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) 1: I don't know how, I usually copy and it involves a lot of coding, though I am thinking if learning soon. 2: Sure, just tell me the details. Oh and, use a sig when you do that, that is what they are for and I didn't know who it was at first. - Come here. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 01:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'm sorry for the pic. Can you Plz unblock me now. I'll delete it immeadeatly after wards. Promise. Hell! I'll even put you on the Executive branch with Ian and Kuzon! Plz unblock me. hey i would like to know why i was banned Vannystar (talk) 20:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppetry. what will it take to make me get unban or make it shorter and a treaty sign cause i am trying to be real cool about this We will not sign the treaty, But I'll shorten your ban.. RKO (talk) 20:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) thank you for being nice you ban me for no reason so fuck you and go suck brandon rheas cock for being suck a asshole and not being a mature guy who bans user for no reason so may god kill you in hell Duck my sick RKO (talk) 00:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Get to hunt chat - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 02:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) U Mad Bro? (For the ban) ? Umm I'm still wondering why I was banned from chat... Randomfvideos (talk) 20:28, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about the trolling. I'm sorry about the trolling. I didn't think you would be so annoyed. I was trolling for fun cause I was bored. I dunno about CoolCat though. If you accept this apology please unban me.We're not doing this as Super Saiyans. 15:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Pic Like it? Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 16:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) False assumptions. Mike, you need to stop acusing every new user or friend of mine a sock. All you are doing is scaring this wiki and burying it deeper into a bad reputation. I suggest you stop before l report you for disturbing the peace of the wiki and giving a bad name to everyone who comes here. Leo Kazisaski My talk Just because you like little girls that like to f*ck people on the internet doesnt mean I'm not gonna say something about it. Now get the hell off of my talk page. RKO (talk) 02:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) If you like Randy Orton so much then... RKO! Cloud29387 (talk) 17:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Comeback I know we all are getting tired of your atitude, but strangely enough, everyone misses you. So, could you return to the wiki? Please? Leo Kazisaski My talk Please Mike,PLEASE OH PLEASE COME BACK. There is more stupidity now than ever. The majority of the wiki needs to get b*tch slapped by your rants. Please come back. BrightDarkneSS (talk) 00:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC)